


Coffee Date

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Avatar World Week, F/F, mailee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: For the Avatar World Week Prompt 'First Date'.





	Coffee Date

Mai pushed open the café door, and scanned the well-lit interior for Ty Lee. She was sitting in the back, near an open window, flipping through a magazine. She quickly crossed the floor until she reached the table.

"Hey," She said softly. Ty Lee looked up, and her face broke into a grin. She jumped out of her chair and enveloped Mai in a hug.

"You came!" She said happily, and Mai found herself relaxing into the hug. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Mai asked, confused, as they broke apart. Ty Lee looked down at the floor, her face suddenly downcast. 

"Oh, I guess because you just broke up with Zuko, and . . . you know what, it's stupid." She met her eyes, her bright smile back on her face. "Do you want to order?" 

Mai was confused, but also hungry, so she accepted Ty Lee's offer, and ordered a black coffee and a croissant before sitting down. They sat in silence for a few minutes while they ate, then Ty Lee spoke up.

"So, you had a debate meet yesterday?" She asked. When Mai nodded, she continued. "How was it? Did you win?"

"Yes, actually. I didn't think I had prepared enough, but it turned out alright."

"That's good! When's your next meet?" Their conversation continued easily, and more than thirty minutes had passed when Mai next glanced at the clock. She curled her fingers around her cup. This felt almost . . . nice. Not like when she was spending time with Azula, or even Zuko. This felt easy, and simple, and honest. 

"I really was worried about asking you out, you know," Ty Lee said, and Mai's head shot back to her. "But this has been really nice!"

"Sorry-" Mai interjected. "Asking me out?"

Ty Lee's brow furrowed. "Um, yeah! This is a date, right?"

 

Stupid, stupid Mai. Obviously this was a date. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

"Right," Mai agreed, mostly because she didn't want to hurt Ty Lee's feelings, and maybe, possibly, because there was some part of her that actually wanted it to be.


End file.
